Girl Trouble
by Narutowolves
Summary: One day Kyon wakes up as a girl. How did he get this way? Is this just a dream? See what happens to the new girl Kyonko.
1. Average Day

One: Average Day

Have you ever woken up as a girl when you were previously a boy? No? Well prepare to be surprised. I was heading to the clubroom as usual. I stopped at the door to knock. I heard Asahina-senpai's soft reply from inside before entering.

"Good afternoon Kyon-kun," said Mikuru as she continued making tea. Everything seemed to be the same today.

I guess I should introduce everyone. The one making tea is Miss Mikuru Asahina. She wore a maid outfit constantly and she had orange hair and sort of orange eyes. She was the gentle type and of course she's a time traveler. The girl sitting in the corner reading a book over there is Nagato Yuki. She has short purple hair and brown eyes. She never really shows much emotion and did I mention she's an android? The boy who was waiting for me at the table was Itsuki Koizumi. He's the guy who always has that stupid smile on his face. He had short light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Let's not forget Suzumiya Haruhi the one sitting at the desk at the front of the room. She has short brown hair with huge sparkling brown eyes. Haruhi was our Brigade leader. She was also a…um, god is the best way to put it. She could decide if the world was gonna end or not depending on her mood. We were named the SOS Brigade and in case you have for gotten here's what it means:

Save the World by

Overloading it with fun

Suzumiya Haruhi's Brigade

Yes, you may laugh again. Today Haruhi would do something that would tip the idiocy meter. She sighed as she surfed the net. I sat down with Itsuki.

"How about a game of chess?" asked Itsuki. I sighed myself and shrugged my shoulders. Itsuki set up the game board while Asahina gave me some hot tea. I placed a chess piece on the board as Haruhi tapped her fingers furiously on her desk. I dared to ask what was wrong.

"What's with you?" I asked completely irritated at the tapping noise. She stared at me with her bright enthusiastic eyes. She pointed at me then Itsuki.

"You," she answered simply. I stared blankly at her to figure out what she was talking about.

"Um, translation?" I asked scratching my head confusedly. Haruhi stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on the desk which made Asahina flinch.

"I'm tired of you boys! You always have to be outside of the room while we change. If you were both girls I'd have more people to dress up," said Haruhi as she crossed her arms. I sighed.

I'd probably be a hot girl, with a big chest, and-

"Would you like for us to dress up?" asked Itsuki. I looked at him in disgust. Was he serious?!

"No, wouldn't be as much fun as dressing Mikuru," said Haruhi giving Mikuru a look of pure evil. Mikuru visibly shuddered. I could just shake my head. Why Mikuru, why? Haruhi picked up her bag. "Dismissed!"

Haruhi left the room as we stared at her dumbfounded. Itsuki picked up his bag.

"There goes my chess game with you Kyon. See you later," said Itsuki as he exited. I soon picked up my bag and left. As I walked home I wondered what Haruhi's episode was about. I laughed for a moment.

"That would be funny if I woke up as a girl…it's impossible," I said still laughing. I came home to find my little sister was already there. "Hey, sis, where are mom and dad?"

"They're out of town so you have to cook dinner tonight!" she said happily. I sighed.

"I was never good at cooking," I said.

"Don't worry I'll help," said my sister as she pushed me into the kitchen. After having my bad cooking I took a shower and went to sleep. As I snored quietly something happened. I had no idea what was in store for me the next day. Here is where my living hell began…

**You all probably know what will happen! Review and check out my other stories! **


	2. Nightmare

Two: My Nightmare

I yawned as my alarm sounded off. I slammed my hand on my clock irritably. I sat up yawning still. I stretched my arms.

"God, I slept like a rock," I said tiredly. My voice sounded weird. I flipped my legs over the side of the bed. As I stood I noticed my clothes were a bit loose. Had I shrunk last night? Suddenly I saw a brown lock of hair on my shoulder.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I grabbed the lock of hair. It was attached to my head! I felt the rest of my head. There was long hair going down my back all the way down to my waist. "Oh, no." I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was a flat-chested girl with long hair leading down to her waist. I touched the mirror with my hand. That girl was me!

My eyes widened as I understood. I screamed loudly as if I saw someone was trying to break into the house. My sister ran into the bathroom to see where the scream came from.

"Kyon?" she said. I stared at my hands. "What happened to you?"

"I-I'm a girl…," I said quietly still skeptical. My sister still stared at me incredulously.

"Cool," she said. I stared at her still skeptical. Did she say cool?!

"You aren't serious are you?!" I yelled at her.

"Calm down. Being a girl isn't a bad thing," she assured me.

"Calm down?! I was a boy for god's sake! Now I wake up as a girl?!" I said still yelling.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right back!" she said as she left the bathroom. I looked at myself again in the mirror. I patted my chest.

"Why do I have to be flat-chested?" I whined sadly. My sister came back into the bathroom holding a school girl uniform. "Where did you get that?"

"Mom's closet," replied my sister. "Hurry up or you'll be late." I sighed as I took the uniform away from her. I slipped on my uniform. It seemed to be just my size. How convenient. I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked out the bathroom.

"What am I going to call myself? Hm…," I said thoughtfully as I picked up my bag. My sister happened to be standing next to me as I thought.

"How about Kyonko?" she suggested.

"Sure, let's go," I said as I walked out the door.

As I entered my high school I got a few stares from the guys. Suddenly a guy with dark short hair cut in front of me.

"Hey you look familiar do I know you?" asked the guy. I recognized the guy's voice.

"Taniguchi?" I asked. He blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me. I looked down as I scratched my head.

"Um, well I…I heard about you from my cousin, Kyon," I said. _That's right; just make it up as you go! _I told myself.

"Oh, Kyon never told me he had a cousin," said Taniguchi. "So, what's your name?"

"Um, Kyonko."

"Oh, Kyonko is it? So what brings you here?" asked Taniguchi as he leaned on a locker.

"Um, I'm taking Kyon's place here at school," I said as I continued walking. Taniguchi followed.

"Really, so where you from?" asked Taniguchi.

"I practically live in Kyon's house," I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"I mean…I-I don't live too far away," I said quickly. _Good save Kyonko! _

"So, are you single?" he asked. I stared at him incredulously.

_Oh my god! I'd be dating my best friend! _"S-Somehow I don't think it'll work."

"Oh, okay so-."

"I have to go to class," I said as I opened my door to my classroom. Taniguchi sighed.

"Okay, well see you later Kyonko," said Taniguchi as he left me alone. I sighed. I finally got my nosey friend off my back. Thank god I didn't have to answer anymore questions. As I walked into the classroom I received more stares from my classmates. I finally reached my seat.

_Oh, god… _Haruhi was sitting at her desk staring out the window. How was she going to take it? I sat down in my seat. I could hear Haruhi shift in her chair. I could feel her eyes boring into my back.

"So, who are you?" asked Haruhi casually. I hesitantly turned to look at her. She was staring at me suspiciously.

"Um, I'm Kyon, I uh mean I'm…Kyonko," I stuttered.

"Really, I haven't seen you before," said Haruhi. I started to sweat thinking frantically.

"Well, um I'm not from around here," I said still sweating. Haruhi continued to look at me curiously. I turned around in my chair. I sat through class still feeling Haruhi's stare. When the bell rang I felt a hard tug on my ponytail. My head smacked against the desk hard. I'd felt this kind of pain before, but not like this.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled glaring at Haruhi. Haruhi had a smirk on her face as she still gripped my ponytail. I was still smarting from the blow to my head. Haruhi immediately got up pulling my ponytail along with her. She literally dragged me out of the classroom. This all seemed oddly familiar. Haruhi dragged me up some stairs and stopped just in front of the door leading to the roof.

That's when she let go of my ponytail. I rubbed the back of my head as I stared at Haruhi like she was insane, but then again she was always like that.

"What?! What do you want?" I asked. _And did it require you making me smack my head into the desk?!_

"You're Kyon and I just proved it with my observation," replied Haruhi smugly.

_Observation?! _

"So, I guess my wish came true," she said to herself. I looked at her skeptically. Did she wish for me to turn into a girl?! She seriously needed a boyfriend or a normal life! She grabbed my collar and dragged me down the stairs. Eventually we reached the clubroom. Haruhi kicked open the door very forcefully. Mikuru visibly flinched at the sound, Yuki sat in the corner reading her book, and there was also a girl with short light brown hair sitting at the table.

_Oh, hell no! _The girl with the light brown hair looked at me.

"You look cute as a girl Kyon," said the girl. I stared at her skeptically.

"Itsuki?" I asked questionably. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm Itsuko," she replied. I was still skeptical. What happened to us you ask? Haruhi is what happened to us! I glared at our twisted brigade leader. I wasn't ready for what happened next.

After explaining things to Asahina-senpai and Nagato Itsuko and I played chess as usual. I wasn't as focused as I should've been. There were two things on my mind.

Why does Itsuko have to have the bigger chest? My chest is as flat as my desk.

I still feared the things Haruhi would decide to do with us.

"Kyonko, Itsuki!" yelled Haruhi suddenly standing up at her desk. "I need you to do some thing for me." I was suddenly interested in playing more chess.

"W-What do you want us to do?" I asked hesitantly. Haruhi pulled a bag out of nowhere. She grinned evilly.

"We're going to be advertising our club," replied Haruhi pulling some clothes out of her bags. They were cheerleader outfits.

"Oh, god no," I whispered to myself. "When you say 'we' do you mean you?" I asked nervously. She looked at me irritably.

"Nope, you're gonna do it too."

"I just remembered I have to go!" I said getting up quickly. Haruhi was too fast and grabbed the collar of my uniform.

_OMG, no! Have mercy on my soul! _

"We'll start tomorrow since everybody's left already," said Haruhi smirking at me. I sighed in relief. Thank god.

**That's it for now! You know what to do! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you didn't Haruhi will find you! **


	3. Isuko x Kyonko

**Sorry for the shortness! Enjoy all you Isuko x Kyonko fans!**

Three: Itsuko x Kyonko (DX! The HORROR!!)

I dreaded every minute of the next day. As usual I ate lunch alone today except some more of my nosey friends came by. Those nosey friends were Taniguchi and Kunkida. Taniguchi sat next to me while Kunkida sat next to him. I continued eating ignoring them.

"Say Kyonko I saw Haruhi drag you out yesterday," said Kunkida. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I know what she's like so it's no problem," I said absentmindedly. Kunkida and Taniguchi looked at me curiously.

"Oh, really?" asked Taniguchi. "She sure is one odd girl. I guess you heard the stories, then?" I nodded.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're working for that S.O.S Brigade Kyon formed with Suzumiya not too long ago," said Kunkida as he stuffed his food in his mouth.

_So what if I am?_ I thought to myself. I yawned. I was about to take the last bite of my sandwich when something yanked hard on my ponytail. I looked up to see Haruhi standing over me. "What do you want?"

"Come to the clubroom right after lunch!" and with that in mind she let go of my ponytail and left. Taniguchi and Kunkida looked at me confusedly. I blinked two times staring after Haruhi. She was acting strange today. She let me go instead of dragging me out of the class room as she usually does. It made me think if I should run or actually come.

_I must be nuts…I'll have to investigate_, I thought cautiously as I ate one of my rice balls. Taniguchi and Kunkida were still looking at me curiously. I stood as I gathered up my lunch. "I have to go," I said heading out the door.

"You never have lunch here, Kyonko-sama," said Itsuko as I ate another one of my rice balls. Somehow I found myself eating the rest of my lunch in the clubroom.

"Don't call me that and why are you here?" I said trying to focus on eating.

"I come here to eat lunch all the time," she said and as if on cue she took out her lunch box.

_Don't you have any friends?!_ I yelled in my head. Itsuko stared at me curiously. _What was she staring at? Did I have food on my uniform?_

"Your ribbon…," Itsuko said absentmindedly.

"Eh? My ribbon?" I said as I looked down at my uniform. "What's wrong with it?" I looked up and Itsuko wasn't there anymore. I looked around frantically. _Did she disappear!?_ Suddenly two hands were fiddling with my ribbon. Itsuko was right next to me bent down to my level. "W-What are you d-doing?!"

"Your ribbon is crooked," she replied. I felt myself blush.

_Why was she doing this?! It's almost like she's my sister! OMG! NO! DX_. Suddenly I felt her hands reaching for somewhere else. I instinctively grabbed her hands and pried them off of me. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fixing your ribbon of course," said Itsuko. I let go of her hands eying her cautiously.

"Well, don't."

She stood up and walked back to her seat. Suddenly without warning someone kicked open the door.

"Ya-hoo!" yelled Haruhi as she dragged Mikuru through the door with her. "Guess what?!" I dared to listen.

"What?" I asked.

"I got some new costumes!" she yelled excitedly. "This time we're going to spread the news of the SOS Brigade and there will be no escape." She immediately turned her glare of evil on me. Again I was not prepared for what happened next.

**OMG! What's going to happen next? DX I'll update soon if you all review! 83 **


	4. Why another chapter hasn't been uploaded

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait. This happens to be the reason I have not uploaded in a while. First things first. Back somewhere early in October we were planning to move so obviously I tried to type as little as possible so I wouldn't lose anything. But the catastrophe happened before the move. I was watching the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty when my mom told me to get a bottle of milk for my two year old sister. So I got the bottle for my sister and I don't know, but somehow my sister knocked over our monitor! **

**And then later on I found out there was no way to fix it. In my mind I was pretty much like this: DX Luckily we had an old monitor and I could finish watching the episode! But the old monitor doesn't have microsoft so I can't type anymore! But wait if I can't type anymore how am I typing now? I used one my old documents loaded on Fanfiction and erased it to type this. We have moved and settled in, but I am still unable to get microsoft. Again I'm sorry and thank you for listening to my rant. I will try hard and not give up! Believe it!! **


End file.
